Dance with the Devil
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, ever curious has an idea to get closer to, Sebastian and to have the questions he has answered. He really needs the publicity and the break from work anyway. A party on Halloween and so much more is going down than simple fun. Done for the SebaCiel week. Its a day late, but the challenge is Halloween. (SebaCiel) one-shot only


The day had gotten there so quickly, practically sneaking up on them or at least on him. It had seemed as if Summer had only just arrived and it was suddenly Autumn again and with it, the holiday that people world wide either loved or despised. He was speaking of course of Halloween.

Loved by the world's children for the free candy and the excuse to dress in costumes they fancied. Loved by adults who preferred the cooler months to the hot or bitter cold ones. Adults who also indulged in costume wearing and went to parties.

Hated by the church for the belief that the day was the birthday of the devil, ludicrous as it was. But they were right about one thing.. The day did in fact mark when the barrier between the mortal and the immortal plain was at its weakest. It allowed beings who didn't normally belong in this world to come forth and make a meal of some unlucky mortal such as himself.

But it also had some kind of other significance to them...though the Earl wasn't entirely certain of what it was right off. Sebastian had seemed to be in a chipper mood lately...more than usual that is and when asked about it he merely stated he didn't know what his lord meant.

But Ciel wasn't so easily put off, he knew it had some kind of importance and that was why he had been secretly making preparations for a party. Well okay...one reason... Another was that he wished to get his name even more out into the world as well as relax and have some fun. What better way than a party? And who didn't love a party in the social world? Besides.. If any like Sebastian came in or anywhere near the manor, his butler would surely know.

For the time being however he needed to focus on the rest of the preparations, including his costume and convincing Sebastian to get into one as well. The latter was most likely going to be the hardest part, the man never dressed in anything other than his usual clothes unless they were going undercover.

He supposed that he could of course just order the male to do so, but the whole point of this was fun and curiosity..and if he forced his will on the man then the demon wouldn't be having much fun. And Halloween was he and his kind's day.

Another thing was to keep most of the preparations a secret, the butler would insist on trying to cater for the party, but again the party was partly for him. He couldn't have the man working during an event meant for him.

"Ah, well... I will figure something out," he told himself with a sigh and set his quill down before stretching. He had been at it since the end of breakfast.

"Are you having trouble, young master?"

The familiar smooth voice had him jumping, but before he could start reacting too suspiciously, he slowly lowered the arms which he had lifted to stretch lightly, covering up the papers full of the party plans. He couldn't have Sebastian seeing them, every last one of the plans had been written down so that he could look over them later and decide what to keep and what to trash. What he could make better and what was a waste of time. For now though he couldn't focus on that.

"No trouble, I just need a break," he replied and lifted a hand again to cover his mouth as a yawn forced his lips apart. "Is it tea time yet?"

* * *

"At least I am not being forced into a corset this time.." he muttered softly as he smoothed out the pants that he wore.

He should have known that this would be the costume that Sohma chose for him, but still he had to admit at least to himself that he rather liked how he looked in it. The light colors complimented his fair skin tone and called more attention to his one visible, blue eye and his darkish black-blue hair. That gold trim and the white-silver headpiece was a nice touch too and seemed to complete the costume...well that as well as the anklets and the small sandles.

It still wasn't something he would wear on a regular basis, but for the evening's event most definitely. He still wasn't all too happy about his chest and torso revealed so much though...that may have been a bit too far. But Sohma as always wouldn't take no for an answer so he had to go along with it.. At least for now.

"It is only for a few hours anyway.." he told himself as he looked in the mirror.

And this evening would go off without a hitch, he was determined. He had gone over every detail he could think of, even hired outside catering that were coming in at the last minute to bring in the food and drink. It had to be fresh for his guests and he couldn't have, Sebastian doing the work. Just tonight, this one night the demon could have the night off his duties and so could he. He only prayed to whatever power that would listen that he didn't come to regret this decision. The necessary security had been set up in and around the manor though so there shouldn't be a problem and if there was... Well there was he and Sebastian.

But for now it was time to make his appearance to his party and welcome his guests formally. Show time as they say, so with a sigh he turned from the mirror and left the privacy of his room, heading toward where he could already hear the orchestra playing. The music they played was almost haunting really from how it sounded, just like he had wanted it, to entrance his guests and create an spellbinding atmosphere.

The smells of fine meats and cakes reached him as he walked toward the ballroom, calming what little nervousness he had been feeling at that moment. He could tell already from the tone of the chatter from the guests that they were enjoying themselves quite a bit. So the dancing had most likely already began. Seemed he was making his appearance just in time then he noted as he left the hall, entered the foyer and approached the ballroom doors.

Usually Sebastian would be by his side when he was about to make a public appearance making it a little more unnerving this time, his mind wanting to take him back to that slave auction he had been kidnapped into. But he shook it off and took a deep breath. He wasn't that boy anymore alone and helpless. He was the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog, the owner of Funtom Company, and the master of four lethal servants as well as one demon.

He had been through torment, looked death in the eye many times, been stabbed, shot, and even went head to head with a tank and poisonous gas. Plus he was nearly eaten by a demon. Making an appearance at a party, his party was nothing compared to all of that. These people could do no worse than that. And so with a determined frown which he smoothed away again right after, he pushed the doors open with a friendly and warm smile, but mostly fake smile.

"Hello revered guests, I am pleased to welcome you to the Phantomhive Manor. Please enjoy yourselves at this grand Halloween celebration."

* * *

The Earl pretended to be listening to the conversation as he sipped at the champagne in his hand, but really he was observing the crowd at times, making sure that nothing was out of place. He was making sure that no one was trying to start any trouble with anyone else, looking and searching for any hints of demons or other beings that didn't belong. But more than that, he was looking for his demon. He hadn't seen him at all for hours and the butler hadn't given any indication that he was going to be leaving at anytime that day. So where was he now?

"Ciel?"

Elizabeth's voice pulled his attention back to the party and to his company, a sheepish smile curving his lips upward as he took in the concerned look on her face and on the features of Sohma, Sieglinde, and Mey-Rin.

"Apologies... I am just a bit distracted," he explained awkwardly. "I-"

"Oh you want to dance!" Elizabeth interrupted.

What where did she get that idea? Had he been looking at the dance floor too often?

"Well, actually I was ju-"

"Oh don't be shy, Ciel," Sohma cut in this time. "Its rude to not dance with your fiancee at least once anyway."

"But I-"

But he was again cut off when his hand was grabbed and he was dragged toward the dance floor, the young Earl dropping the glass of champagne from the sudden movement. It escaped his notice that there was never the sound of glass breaking or the spilling of liquid. He was more focused right then on not accidentally bumping into someone or tripping them or both. He was really beginning to wonder why he even attempted to speak up when that lot made up their minds though.

Once they had their minds set on something, Sohma, Mey-Rin, hell the entirety of the Phantomhive Manor save for Sebastian could not be swayed. At least the demon actually listened though, that was something at least.

"Ciel, you're supposed to put your hands like this," Lizzy spoke up, breaking him free of his thoughts once again.

She did that a lot he noticed, but he complied for now with a mental sigh of resignation.

"Yes, of course, right," he replied and set one hand in hers and the other gently against her hip before beginning to lead them in a waltz like he had been taught. It seemed so long ago he had been taught now. Was time really getting away from him so much?

"Ciel are you alright, do you need to leave the party early?"

He blinked at that and turned his head to look at the blonde again, only then realizing he had looked away in favor of again scanning the crowd for any sign of the butler. Elizabeth looked even more concerned than she had been before, green eyes showing clear sympathy and worry in them..and something else that he didn't want to think about that night. He knew what it was, but he would deal with it another time, perhaps the next day. Tonight was about fun, though he wasn't having much of it.

"I apologize, I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit distracted," he answered, but gave no further explanation.

How could he explain anyway? He didn't understand why he was feeling such disappointment himself. He could tell himself that it was because the party had been for Sebastian and he had yet to show himself. But that didn't seem right. So what could it be?

To anyone who could be watching, it was abundantly clear that his heart and mind was not in the dance with Elizabeth at all. So it was even more clear to the young lady herself and as the song ended, she left the dance floor feeling dejected. She merely nodded when Ciel informed her he was stepping out onto the terrace and looked back once to see if Ciel was watching her go. Seeing his back as he walked away seemed like more than that, it felt as if a wedge had been driven in and was separating them. She was losing him she knew, or had she already lost him and was merely holding on fruitlessly?

* * *

Hours in and Sebastian still hadn't shown himself, it was nearing the end of the party too, just another hour or so to go and then it would be over. But Ciel told himself that, that wasn't the reason that he had gone to the terrace. He told himself that it was for the fresh air since the ballroom was crowded and thus stifling hot. Not to mention saturated with perfumes and colognes that he was shocked he wasn't sneezing from.

He supposed the thick perfumes were good for at least two things though. One being that it masked and kept body odor at bay, but also it would tell of a demon who had sensitive senses and would drive them off or have them actually sneezing. Both of those hadn't happened, so no demons seemed to be present. However that observation made a sadness take hold of him. That also meant that Sebastian wasn-

"It is quite warm in there is it not?"

He jolted when hearing the voice and sighed quietly, but didn't turn around. He couldn't just not answer, he was the host and plus supposed to be a proper gentleman.

"It is indeed," he answered. "I had to come out for a bit of a breather. I hope you are enjoying the party though," he added and finally turned to the male, trying to hide his surprise.

The man was without a doubt a demon, the dark outfit and claws could be counted as a mere costume, but there was no mistaking that red gaze. That couldn't be faked, at least not in that day and age. It seemed that the party had in fact drawn one in after all and without Sebastian there he was vulnerable as were the guests, but he had to at least fake ignorance. Sebastian had to know about this and could be on his way, he had to buy some time.

"Yes, it is a lovely and very lively gathering," the demon replied and Ciel got the impression that behind the slip of cloth covering the male's mouth, he was smirking.

He didn't know if that meant that immortal knew that he knew or not. But he had to keep the pretense going just in case. But again he was beaten to it.

"I noticed that you seemed to be rather distracted tonight though, Earl Phantomhive. As if you were looking for someone?"

He actually felt his cheeks heat up from that, someone had noticed and made the connection then? Quite embarrassing, he had been trying to keep from being too obvious about it after that first hour and a half. But it seemed his efforts had been fruitless and he couldn't just deny it, the being would know for sure.

"I was.. He never showed up though. It seems he will not tonight either. I apologize for my rude behavior."

Then he heard a soft chuckle, the sound a very familiar one and actually looked behind him to greet, Sebastian with relief masked as irritation. But his gaze met nothing and he felt himself still and tense up. But if he wasn't there then..

"Young master, you are looking the wrong way," the voice came from behind him again and he turned quickly.

The demon he had been trying to distract lowered the cowl from his mouth and nose, revealing a smirk and a face that he knew all too well. Sebastian stood there with a smug grin on his face and mischief in that red gaze that he had been previously so worried about.

"Recognize me now?"

"I have half a mind to pluck every individual feather from your wings with puny tweezers!"

His heart had been beating so fast and hard in his chest that he had been beginning to think that it was going to burst itself free of his chest cavity and get away from him at any minute. And then after all of that stress and worry, to find out that it had been Sebastian all along it was relieving, but also annoying.

"Where the hell have you been anyway?!" he demanded angrily.

"So it _was_ me you were looking for?"

"I... O-Of course not! Do not get cocky!"

"Then may I have this dance to make up for my mistake, young master?"

That was smooth, Ciel noted as he glared at the demon angrily, but seeing that teasing look turn into a hopeful one, he sighed and put his hand in one of Sebastian's own clawed hands. The gesture in a way reminded him of years before when he had reached out for a demon to save him and grasped onto that clawed hand without another thought.

"Just this once to make up for your incorrect assumptions," he grumped for good measure.

He tried not to think of how he felt almost...breathless when he was pulled against the taller male, closer than he had ever been with anyone or how his heart raced again from the proximity. He definitely tried not to think about how calm he felt now from knowing that the demon was there after all or that he had to resist the urge to lean on him further. But what he couldn't stop, was the serene smile that warmed his features and curved his lips upward, the first true smile of the night.

"Happy Halloween, Sebastian."

And from there on the terrace, the cool Autumn air caressing them, and the magic of Halloween wrapping around them as they swayed together to the melody that flowed out to them, Ciel could hear the tenderness and the light amusement when Sebastian replied:

"And a happy Halloween to you, Ciel."

* * *

~End~


End file.
